


Long As You Know Who You Belong To

by NeonButcher (Neon_Butcher)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Butcher/pseuds/NeonButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's old best friend has moved back into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long As You Know Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been an idea in my head for a while now.  
> Not sure if it's exactly how I wanted it to go, but oh well.  
> Hope you like it.

Lexa Woods has always known you.

 

She’s known when you were afraid to enter the classroom alone to see all the unfamiliar faces staring back at you. Known when you were feeling down and needed your favorite snack – a Pb&j with the crust cut off – and someone to softly plait their fingers through your hair and hold your sticky hand with their own. Known when to say the right things to make you laugh so hard tears stream down your cheeks and you’re gasping for air, worrying people around you and unsettling others. But never Lexa.

 

Living across the street from someone tends to make these things happen. One day you’re drawing on the sidewalk with the new chalk kit you got for your sixth birthday when the quiet scrawny girl with dark brown tresses who just moved in next door silently sits down and watches you draw. You don’t question it. She was like a specter, only seen just disappearing behind the curtains of the neighboring house’s windows when she sees you looking back. You were curious, naturally. You didn’t want to scare her away so you let her be.

 

Letting her be turned out to be the way to go, every day after that she would glide out of her house and make her way to yours to spend the summer days together.

 

It took a while for her to say anything, much less her name, but when her voice escaped her prison-like lips it was soft and sweet. Her name was Lexa and her favorite color was blue. You smile at her, take her hand in what you’ve seen adults do and tell her your name is Clarke and that she has pretty eyes. Her cheeks go pink and she has a gentle smile on her face for the rest of the day. Really pretty eyes.

 

You two do everything together; ride bikes, make pretend meals out of the pebbles and acorns you find, chase away boys that call girls gross with mighty battle cries, and color pictures – you draw them, Lexa colors them and makes everything blue. You don’t mind.

 

You two are inseparable.

 

Until Lexa’s parents decide that a better job offer further up North is better for the family and Lexa has to leave at the end of fifth grade.

 

You two carve your initials in the tree in your backyard, the one that has witnessed many nights of fire fly catching and camping out and grill parties between both your families.

 

CG + LW  
BFFs

 

And it’s not like you actually forgot about her.

 

It’s more like the her you’re seeing is a completely different her.

 

This her, the one that’s strewn about the brick structure of the school’s sign with such casual elegance is not the one you said goodbye to seven years ago. This one has sun-kissed skin over toned limbs. This one has her face angled up slightly towards the sun with an air of superiority. This one with her pouted pink lips and lidded eyes, uninterested in her surroundings, this one with the visible black bra through the arm holes of her fitted muscle tank, this one with the mile-long lean legs poking out of the criminally good fitting short-shorts capped by the white converse on her feet. This one with her legs spread just enough to be inviting and tempting and daring, one leg propped on the brick, the other hanging off in nonchalance, her laying claim to all before her.

 

_This one, this one, this one._

 

Lexa has always been a bit of a mystery to you, but she’s always known you.

 

She catches sight of you and a slow half grin pulls at her lips. She dips her head from its cloud of supremacy, her eyes squinting slightly as if to get a better look at you as she looks you up and down appreciatively. You feel yourself flush.

 

It seems like she’s about to get up, call you over, something, when you feel heavy arms encircle your frame from behind and a sloppy kiss is placed on the corner of your mouth. Finn.

 

You don’t get to find out what she was going to do because as soon as she sees Finn her gaze shifts from one of appreciation to one of appraisal. Her lips slide back to her pout, slightly more pursed this time. She quirks an eyebrow as she takes him in, his body slung over yours as he chatters in my ear about something or other, completely unaware of Lexa’s piercing stare.

 

You shiver.

 

You find out later that she’s moved back into that same house she lived in before when you see her walking home as you pull into your driveway, home from cheerleading practice. You offer to drive her home, you live right next door after all, she hesitates for a second, looking into your eyes for something, then agrees with a thanks, a lingering hand on your knee that most definitely gives you third degree burns and a knowing look in her eyes.

 

That same house has remained vacant the entire time the Woods family was gone. Now that they’re back the carcass of their old home has life breathed into it again. Its lawn gets mowed – by Lexa, its exterior gets a new paint job – by Lexa, and its pool gets filtered and chlorinated – by Lexa. Not to mention that the pool now gets to relish in the feeling of a new firm form moving in its unused body.

 

Not that you’re jealous or anything.

 

You break up with Finn later that week when you find out he’s also been hooking up with Raven Reyes. You’re not too upset that the relationship is over, you only really went out with him because you didn’t have a reason not to. You’re upset by the fact that all you can feel over the whole ordeal is relief that now you won’t have to feel quite as guilty over the inappropriate thoughts you’ve been harboring over a certain brunette.

 

She’s been getting harder and harder to ignore with the way she pulls her slender fingers through her silky hair and out of her face, her shoulders set while she walks but the sway of her hips capturing my eyes like a hypnotist dangling a pocket watch.

 

Or the way she only looks at you with mild intrigue in her usually bored eyes when the people of the party erupt in wolf whistles and ‘ooh’s heard over the blaring thump of bass that the house is steeping in when Octavia Blake suggests she do a body shot of off someone. She seemed to originally be uninterested until you happened to walk into the room and Octavia’s eyes lit up with the bright idea of a pyromaniac intent on setting you aflame. She points decisively at you, Lexa’s eyes following where the other girl’s sentencing digit is directing her, an executioner weighing up her next task. Only when her eyes land on you do her lids lift in interest and her mouth twitches into a crooked slight grin.

 

You’re powerless to say no as she brushes passed you, eyes holding your own, her walking backwards, beckoning you, inviting you, all with just her eyes.

 

You take your shirt off and lay on the coffee table in the living room, arms above your head to keep them out of the way as Lexa stalks towards you. She holds the lime wedge at your mouth, waiting for you to open your mouth and accept it. You do, gladly. She then places two fingers into her mouth, never breaking eye contact with you, and sucks. Your breath catches in your throat. She pops her fingers out, wet and shiny, and drags them down your sternum, slow and cold, Lexa watching you squirm under her ministrations. She pours the salt on the affected area and moves to straddle you, shifting so she’s nice and snug against you. Someone, God himself, maybe? hands you the shot of tequila. Lexa looks down at you with blown, hungry pupils and quirks an eyebrow. Ready? You nod once – it’s all you’re capable of

 

She moves slow, bracing a hand against your waist and another on the table next to your head. She watches through her lashes as she descends to your ribs, her necklace dangling and making your heart jump with every pass it makes against your skin, and grins before placing the flat of her tongue against your skin. She drags it slowly, slowly, slowly up your body, watching your chest rise with the sudden intake of breath at the feeling of her, warm and wet tongue and exhalations. Finally, she’s gotten all the salt off of you and your brain somehow manages to remember to offer her the shot. She sits back upright, subtly grinding her hips into yours, making you bite your lip to keep from moaning, and tilts her head back, baring her long tantalizing neck. She places the glass down and descends once again on you, this time pinning your wrists to the table. She aligns her face with your neck and sticks her tongue out as she licks up your chin, over your bottom lip and to the lime which she takes from your mouth, leaving it empty and open.

 

She is way too good at that.

 

She swallows the shot and removes the lime wedge from her mouth with a grin. She pats your side as if to thank you for being a good sport, and climbs off of you like that was nothing.

 

She is good at that, too.

 

It’s late and most of the party attendees have either passed out or left. You make your way to your room, ready to finally give your body and mind a rest from all the stimulus its experienced today. You open the door and walk through the threshold, pushing it closed behind you, not looking.

 

But it doesn’t close.

 

You turn, surprised to see a white converse shoe blocking the door from closing and look up to see Lexa with a look on her face that looks like she’s asking permission. It’s odd to see her asking for something and not just taking it.

 

You open the door more to let her through and back up to the middle of the room let her in more fully.

 

She looks around your room, assessing the similarities and differences of the room from the last time she’d been here seven years ago, the similarities and differences of your relationship now.

 

Then she looks to you.

 

The look in her eyes, predatory and sure, has you feeling nervous and excited, unsure of what she’s doing, or what you’re doing either.

 

She takes a step towards you.

 

You take a step back.

 

She takes steps until the backs of your knees hit your mattress.

 

She’s in your space now, staring intently, eyes shifting from your own to your lips, completely drinking you in.

 

She leans in, your lips and hers centimeters apart, and waits.

 

You can’t take it any longer and push forward, connecting your lips to hers.

 

She’s soft and warm and the kiss is hesitant, testing. A warmth blooms in your chest and cheeks at the sweetness of it

 

She breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull away.

 

She puts her arms on top of your shoulders and around your neck loosely, your arms around her back and you can’t help but compare how comfortable this all is compared to Finn. His touches and affections felt forced and obligatory whereas this is pure want.

 

She places her face in the crook of your neck and kisses where your neck and shoulder meet. She runs her nose up your neck, making you shiver, and licks the shell of your ear before biting it.

 

You seek her mouth urgently and kiss her, open-mouthed and hot. She reciprocates eagerly, encasing your bottom lip between hers, pulling on it before moving to your top lip and repeating the process. You let out a soft hum and tighten your arms around her waist, sealing your bodies even closer together.

 

She pushes gently on your shoulders, making you plop down on the bed. She slings one knee to the side of you and then the other, pushing her hips down and into yours, letting out a breath as she does.

 

You back further up the bed, her following closely, crawling up the length of your body once your head reaches the pillows.

 

She supports herself above you, surveying you, taking you in, deciding whether to play with you first or to just consume you whole.

 

She seems to have made up her mind when she slips her thigh between yours, applying pressure, gauging your reaction, watching you grind against the thigh she so generously provided.

 

You’re already so wet, you can feel it pooling warm and slick with every pass her thigh makes against you with sweet, sweet friction.

 

Her hands are at your hips, slipping up your shirt, pulling it up as she goes, her fingers splaying against your rib-cage.

 

She removes her thigh from its current location and you let out a protesting whine, earning a quirked eyebrow and a pleased smile from Lexa. She slips down your body, placing kisses along your neck, sucking a mark onto your collarbone, and licking down your stomach. She stops when she reaches the button on your shorts, looking up at you, waiting.

 

You nod enthusiastically. “Please,” you breathe.

 

She unbuttons them and slides them excruciatingly slow down your legs.

 

She gently parts your legs so she can fit herself between them, placing her hands on your hips and thighs to get at what she wants the most.

 

She nudges at your center with her nose, no doubt feeling how already soaked your panties are. She looks up at you and places a slow open mouthed kiss right against you and you moan at the tortuously slow pace she’s going at.

 

There’s a sick pleasured look in her eyes from watching your impatience and need build to staggering heights.

 

“Lexa, fuck,” you strangle out.

 

“Yes, Clarke?” she teases.

 

“Please,”

 

“’Please’, what?”

 

“Just fuck me already,” you beg desperately

 

She just smirks wolfishly, clearly getting off on making you manic, and hooks her fingers in my soaked panties, pulling them down.

 

She gives your slit one long, broad lick that has your hips following after her tongue, but she just braces her hands on your hips to keep them pinned to the bed. She hones in on your clit, circling around it, never quite touching it. You slide your hands into her hair as a way to anchor yourself so you don’t leave your body with how good this feels. Your hips follow every circular motion, your body trembling, your hands pulling her hair slightly, making her groan and in turn you cry out as the vibrations wrack core. When she decides to directly stimulate your clit there are no holds barred. She suctions her lips around your nub and viciously assaults it in every direction with her skilled tongue.

 

Your hips are bucking wildly into her face as the pressure is nearly unbearable but that only seems to encourage her to up the stakes as she inserts two fingers inside you, curling up every time she reaches the threshold.

 

You come with a long string of nonsensical noises as Lexa slides her fingers out of you, licks all the moisture from between your thighs, and sucks them clean, paralleling this action from earlier. She lays her body soundly on top of yours, a comfortable weight, as you catch your breath, heart still racing and body still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm. One of her soft hands is brushing hair away from your face and tangling into it afterwards, another sliding soothingly up and down your side. Her warm legs are tangled up in yours and she watches you through soft and attentive eyes.

 

Further claiming you, she places soft lazy kisses on your shoulder.

 

She places soft kisses on your neck.

 

On your jaw.

 

On your chin.

 

On your nose.

 

On your eyelids.

 

On your cheek bones.

 

She places soft kisses on your lips, knowing exactly what you need right now.

 

Lexa has always known you.


End file.
